This proposal requests support for trainee attendance at the 2002 Annual Meeting of the American Society of Andrology (ASA) in Seattle, Washington, April 24-27, 2002, and for selected scientific sessions of the meeting. The American Society of Andrology (ASA), a scientific society of approximately 750 members, is a unique partnership of basic scientists and clinicians. Its primary missions are to advance and promote basic knowledge of the male reproductive tract and clinical andrology by fostering interdisciplinary collaboration and communication, and to attract young investigators to the field. An important means by which ASA fulfills its mission is by holding an annual scientific meeting, which typically attracts 250-350 attendees. The participation of trainees (predoctoral students, medical students, postdoctoral fellows, medical fellows) is essential to maintaining and instilling new vigor into andrology. There is ample opportunity for active participation in the 2002 meeting by trainees in the meeting's three oral sessions and two poster sessions. If this application is successful, trainee travel awards will be based on the dual criteria of scientific merit and need. We also request funding to help defray the costs of travel and honorarium for the speakers of a State-of-the-Art Lecture entitled "Hormone replacement therapy in the male" (Lisa Tenover) and for two symposia, entitled: "Do gene defects impact male reproduction?" (Eva Eicher, Juliana Imperato-McGinley, Stephanie Seminara) and "Are there estrogen effects on the testis?" (Ken Korach, Richard Sharpe, and Fred vom Saal).